Question: Convert $8\ \dfrac{1}{4}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${8}\ {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $4$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = {\dfrac{32}{4}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{32}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{32}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{33}{4}$